Game of Life
by Srita.Yu-chan y Yolii-kun
Summary: me escondo bajo mi mascara, pedi ayuda antes pero nadie quizo hacerlo, las personas son asi de narcicistas -per favore posso, di essere con voi? (por favor, puedo estar contigo?) que pasara si destruyes esa mascara?, apareceran mas o aquella persona que deseas *no quiero sufrir mas* veremos que nos tiene el juego de la vida
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia, la Srita tiene mucho tiempo, como para hacer esto además me encanta el G27 bueno aclarando en esta historia, tsuna conoce a reborn pero no a sus guardianes, él está solo y sufre de bullying pero a él no le importa lo mas mínimo las personas, lo han lastimado el pobrecito y está detrás de esta mascara de 'no me importan las personas jum'.**

**Bueno lo demás lo entenderán, y bueno eso es todo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-hablan personajes**

***piensan personajes***

**(Significado en español)**

Cap. 1 Llegaste.

Aquellas calles, aquel olor profundo que entraba por cualquier lugar, oh! Si la lluvia, triste, alegre quien sabe, para las personas normales sería triste pero a mí me daba una tranquilidad y paz completa, aquellos días además de los nublados eran los que más amaba que nadie, claro todos lo odiaban solo por decir que era muy triste, y blah blah blah, el mundo sería perfecto si no estuvieran personas.

-Sin duda me encantan tus ojos.

-Como q cuñada aver aver barajeamela mas despasio

-Hermosa la chica siempre una chulada mi amibis

-Jajaja gracias

Es como para ver el mundo explotar mientras estas sentado en un sillón con palomitas y lentes 3D, lo malo es que ni siquiera estoy a milímetro de poder hacerlo, y el llegar de las clases es lo casi lo más malo de mi vida.

-Hey Dame-tsuna y ahora que tontada harás hoy?

-De seguro será lo de la semana pasada, que llego en ropa interior.

-oh, mira él bebe quiere llorar.

Los tres corearon una risa, demasiado ruidosa para mi gusto, además de mi torpeza sacada de no sé dónde se burlaban de mi aspecto:

Unos ojos cafés caramelo, detrás de unos lentes negros un poco gruesos, mi uniforme un pantalón un poco desgastado debido a las caídas involuntarias, un suéter ligero gris por debajo claro la camiseta de la escuela, unos tenis converse negros y unas pulseras en mi mano izquierda, bajo una cara de poker face que les brindaba debido a que no me importaba un mísero grano de arena.

-ya aborreciéndolo el detestable corazón, se me otorgaron estúpidos sentimientos, que me hicieron sufrir como si fuera la peor persona del mundo.

-bien pueden sentarse, les presentare a un alumno nuevo.

*Genial, alguien más que odiar*

Como puede la sociedad engendrar tanto ser podrido y superficial, por lo menos agradecía que no supiera escribir tan bien el japonés, ya que eso nos quitaba tan siquiera minutos de la clase, se notaba que no era de aquí su pelo rubio, y su complexión no parecían a las de un japonés, pero su sonrisa parecía demostrar que no tenía pena, ni siquiera miedo.

-S-soy Giotto Vongola, espero Darte bien.

La clase inmediatamente estallo en risas, y el maestro inmediatamente pidió silencio, le explico a él lo que había dicho y el también rio, aquella risa agraciada que parecía a la de un completo creído.

-un altro pazzo (otro tonto) –sabía que nadie entendía lo que decía y mucho menos me hacía caso.

-mi dispiace ma io non sono qui, mi scuso se ti ho offeso e spero andiamo d'accordo (perdón pero no soy de aquí, pido disculpas si te ofendí y espero y nos llevemos bien) –todos voltearon a verme inmediatamente y a darme miradas asesinas, solo porque aquel chico me había dirigido la palabra, mis sorpresa fue que él me había contestado, cuando había elegido ese idioma para decirle groserías a mis compañeros y ellos no se dieran cuenta de eso.

-Bien, sawada ya que entiendes a tu compañero nos puedes ayudar?

Aquella ofensa no podía ser mayor, tener que ser un traductor para una persona que seguramente se burlaría de mí más adelante.

-per favore mi aiuti? (por favor, me ayudas?) – indignado fue hacia él, y el profesor comenzó.

-tienen preguntas? –la ola de manos comenzó, no sabía si era para torturarme o por el nuevo.

-¿de dónde vienes? - *que pregunta más tonta*

-italia.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-mio padre è venuto a insegnare in Giappone, in quanto è dove abitava mia madre (mi padre vino para enseñarme Japón, ya que es donde mi madre vivía).

-su papi quiso enseñarle Japón, ya que su mama vivía ahí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, y tienes novia o estas interesado en alguien?

- Sono 17, non ho la fidanzata, e se penso che io sono interessato a qualcuno- (tengo 17, no tengo novia y sí, creo que estoy interesado en alguien)

-17, no y sí.

-sawada-san puede decir lo que realmente dice Giotto-san –el maestro y todos comenzaron a verme entre raro y enojados.

-A-Ah, descuide, no pisa nada.

-querrá decir que no pasa nada –el maestro lo miro raro y el solo asintió.

-Está bien – el maestro se rasco la cabeza – siéntate al lado de sawada – y otra vez la ola de voces.

-¡Sensei!, pero ¿por qué?

Camine lentamente hacia mi sitio, esta vez sin caer y sin que me pusieran el pie.

-¡Silencio! Sawada es el único que entiende a Giotto-san o alguien más habla italiano?- silencio total –entonces no se quejen, mientras Giotto-san se adapta al japonés estará con sawada y no quiero más quejas.

*Mi tumba esta cabada*

Las clases pasaron lentamente para mí, y al terminar con ello, era hora de por fin irme de la cárcel, el nuevo estaba con unas chicas y era el momento perfecto para aplicar la ninja 'la de irme' e ir por un nuevo disco de vinilo de mi grupo favorito.

Aquel disco hermoso, y nuevo, tan… bello, al salir de la tienda me sorprendí al verlo ahí parado, y un impulso pequeño quería salir.

-Cosa stai facendo qui! (que haces aquí!)

El volteo inmediatamente viéndome con una sonrisa.

-volevo sapere se mi può mostrare la città? (quería, saber si me podrías mostrar la ciudad?)

-va bene (está bien) –voltee rápidamente hacia la calle un poco nervioso y señale rápidamente.

-il panificio, centro commerciale, scarpa, negozio di música, ecc, e sto bene (la pastelería, centro comercial, zapatería, tienda de música, etc, bueno ya me voy).

Iba a irme inmediatamente pero me detuvo, haciendo que tirara el paraguas.

-per favore posso, di essere con voi? (por favor, puedo estar contigo?)

**¿Reviews?**

**Me ayudan a actualizar más rápido y no me deprimo.**


	2. Miedo y Agonia

**Hola, perdón por ausentarme, la vida trae obstáculos y su autora posee un alma demasiado débil, bueno espero y les guste el cap, debido a que lei medios hermanos me dio un poof, inspiración!, bueno disfrútenlo.**

**-habla personaje**

***piensa personaje***

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*lugares**

**Tsuna canta :3**

Huida.

Un cuerpo sollozante pedía ayuda de nadie, con aquella velocidad esperaba desvanecer las gotas fugaces de su cara pero al contrario estaba obteniendo una sensación tiesa que se extendía en todo su cuerpo poco a poco, la lluvia no ayudaba en nada haciendo que su ropa se pegara a él dificultándole aquellos movimientos que esperaba que lo liberaran.

*No me toquen!*

Solo había pasado por una sola cosa, una sola acción, y una sola palabra resumiendo fue por Giotto Vongola.

(Flash back)

-per favore posso, di essere con voi? (Por favor, puedo estar contigo?)

Su brazo se levantó tratando de tocar aquella mata castaña.

-Tu eres….Diferente, como puedo entenderte?

El castaño retrocedió unos pasos, abrazando aquel disco lo más fuerte posible, se sorprendió al oír que pudo hablar japonés.

-Que es lo que intentas? –contesto furioso

El rubio se sorprendió ante esto y vio impresionado como unas gotas descendían del castaño

- solo, no te acerques a mí –Finalizo el castaño

(Fin del flash back)

Un brazo lo retuvo rápidamente, aquellos ojos azules lo miraban con 1 intensidad profunda tanto que sentía que lo tragaba, que el tiempo se detenía, que los colores se esfumaban, y que el miedo y la inseguridad querían quemarlo

-Tienes 3 segundos para quitarle la mano encima o te perforare como un queso en ½ segundo.

Un hombre hablo con una voz como el hielo, aquel traje de termo y aquella miraba perforante, unas patillas rizadas y una pistola de un verde con negro, detallaban a aquel tipo.

Tsuna se posiciono al lado del hitman, y Giotto se sorprendió al ver la mirada vacía proveniente de él, una que lo lleno de tristeza.

-Si te veo cerca de él, cumpliré mi promesa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Bar Rinne.

-Quien era aquel tipo.

Reborn se encontraba tomando un expresso pasivamente

-Un extranjero de Italia, no vale la gran cosa.

-Para no ser la gran cosa logro sacar al conejo de su madriguera -inquirió viendo a su acompañante.

Tsuna llevaba una toalla en su cabeza, y al escuchar aquello la sostuvo con fuerza, pero después sonrio.

-Y al parecer nunca pudiste tener aquella cita con Luche.

El hitman al escuchar eso le apunto con su pistola

-Si vuelves a decir eso te dejo en coma.

Sin dudar en matarlo excepto.

-Ey, aquí no es Polígono (1) para que practiques Reborn.

Un chico pelinegro con ojos verdes interrumpió, dicho estaba que él era el dueño de aquel bar con estilo clásico.

-Tsuna, Tu mundo no solo está aquí.

-Es el único lugar que no está sucio, además Satou-kun me dijiste que viniera cuando quiera.

-Jaque mate.- menciono el hitman con una sonrisa, olvidando lo anterior

-Y ahora que te hizo la estúpida raza humana. –Menciono Satou Monótono.

-Creen que pueden entrar y cambiar la vida completamente.

-Parecen Hermanos –una nueva voz los interrumpió.

-Hey, el Té de siempre? cofcofconvenenocofcof

-Sin nada extra –Fon dijo con una sonrisa.

-No lo somos –contesto Tsuna aburrido.

-Pero están cortados por la misma tijera –dijo reborn pensante.

-Es solo que el mundo es demasiado grande- contesto Satou, con una mirada afilada.

-Pero, no están solos –Menciono Fon tomando asiento al lado de Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Aburridoo, No quiero tomar la plática de autoestima de nuevo.

Con esas últimas palabras Tsuna desapareció.

- Ah, Ah, sueños se rompen lentamente, pero eso que me importa?, poder cuidar de mí mismo ya es un peligro…con la luz puesta como puedo sobrevivir, si con cada palabra intentan matarme?

El cuerpo de aquel castaño y su voz dulcemente cantando, hacía que la gente se parara a escucharlo, aquella hermosa voz cantando una cosa increíble como si nada, recibió aplausos más hizo que su caminar cobrara fuerza.

*Aquellos aplausos solo me dan asco*

Llego al fin a su casa, grande de 2 pisos con un tejado naranja.

-Tadaima, Kaa-san, he llegado –se arrodillo frente a un altar con una foto de una señora castaña sonriente.

-Han pasado tantas cosas hoy pero, Seguiré por ti –con una sonrisa se fue a bañar.

-Estoy demasiado sucio, De seguro es porque aquel tipo me toco –Dio un suspiro altisonante- pero bueno no es nada que un desinfectante fuerte y unos guantes no corrijan.

Al bajar y comer, sintió lo mismo de siempre un hueco en su corazón.

-Aaaaaah, Que patético soy. –con un azote de su cabeza contra la mesa, se fue a dormir.

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*08

-Papa, Mama, Niño.

-Yay, Lo hiciste muy bien Tsu-kun

-Mama, mira encontré algo que me gusta.

-Felicidades, Tsu-kun.

*No, lo hagas*

-Mama, ¿Dónde estás?

*NO, VOLTEES!*

Aquel niño vio a su madre, afuera, dormida en un charco de sangre, un vacío lo inundo una sensación eléctrica paso a su cuerpo y un nudo en su cuello se formó, sus pies se habían congelado como todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se dilataron y ardían.

-NO! –tsuna volteo a todas partes.

- Estaba llorando, Simplemente estaba llorando, en el mundo nadie lo noto excepto por mí, y así si sentir dolor se vuelve lamentable, entonces todo habrá empezado a girar . (2)

Aquel cuerpo se levantó temprano, las pesadillas se habían vuelto parte de su vida y de si, un mundo de piedra lo esperaba.

Cambio toda su ropa, por fin le había alcanzado para una nueva, y con un tapabocas su aspecto no parecía más similar a la de un creppypasta. (3)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

*-Eres capaz de aceptar la derrota o apuntaras un cuchillo a tu corazón? –menciono aquel chico su mirada era dura e hizo que aquella chica, caminara directamente a él sin remordimientos.

-destruiré al mundo con mi respuesta*

Tsuna después guardo aquel libro, si pudiera hacerlo, él lo haría con miles de ellas.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido como Dame-Tsuna, un chico de 1.67, unos ojos cafés caramelo detrás de unos lentes negros un poco gruesos, un pantalón azul marino, un suéter ligero gris por debajo la camiseta de la escuela, unos tenis converse negros y unas pulseras en mi mano izquierda, un tapabocas en su cara y guantes blancos, con su típica cara de póker face, había empezado el camino para destruir sus sentimientos o conocer la felicidad.

-Y ahora John Green está de moda, ah no, es solo su libro Bajo la misma estrella.

Había llegado a su Infierno ''Literalmente''

Los pasillos inmediatamente se habían hecho solitarios, camino lentamente hasta llegar a aquel salón lleno de recuerdos inútiles, se acercó hasta su pupitre y lentamente se sentó sin ser percibido por nadie.

-EY, ey ya llego?

Pudo escuchar aquellas voces de las cuales ya estaba harto.

-Sí, Giotto-san ya llego a la escuela, espero y acepte el almuerzo que le hice.

-eh, pero yo también le hice uno.

-un paio di streghe (un par de brujas)

El sol lentamente se alzaba mientras que las esperanzas de alguien se desvanecían conforme los segundos pasaban, las personas se amontonaban y sus gritos lo inundaban.

-Kya! Giotto-san.

-Giotto-san Bueno Dias! –corearon aquellas chicas, mientras que el solo pudo decir un

-buongiorno (buenos días)

Rápidamente los ojos del italiano se fijaron en una mata castaña, miraron aquellos ojos llenos de nostalgia, y como poco a poco sus ojos se dilataban, como su nariz se empezó a poner rosa y como inmediatamente se tapó la cara con su manga, aquel acto le pareció precioso.

-buongiorno Tsunayoshi-san.

Las palabras del italiano no le llegaron y las chicas empezaron a murmurar sin pena, el profesor entro y todos se callaron, Tsuna y Giotto se mantenían inmóviles cada uno haciendo algo en especial.

*Mi dolor no se puede calmar*

-Formen equipos para la actividad de hoy, quien termine primero tendrá 1 punto extra en el examen.

-Giotto-san –una chica llamo la atención del italiano –quiere sentarse con nosotras?

Irremediablemente no pudo decir nada ya que lo habían jalado involuntariamente y este ahora se dedicaba a mirar desde lejos al castaño, su corazón estaba apachurrado, no porque no le hiciera caso, si no porque su cara era un poema triste.

Las personas se acomodaban mientras que Tsuna se quedaba solo, su corazón se hacía más pequeño y los recuerdos volvieron atormentándolo otra vez, recordando aquellas risas hipócritas y aquellas lágrimas, recordando aquel sentimiento destructor que volvió para arrancarle el aliento y parte de su alma, hundiéndolo de nuevo, haciendo lo mismo que la otra vez, quitarle pedazos de su vida.

Su respiración se dificulto.

*Es tu culpa*

Ya no escuchaba nada

*Si no te hubieras metido conmigo*

Su cabeza dolía

*Si midieras la importancia de cada palabra*

Su vista se nublaba y corrió hacia la enfermería, sorprendiendo a todos.

*Si supieras el dolor de esta vida*

Giotto corrió detrás de él.

*No me pasaría esto*

Todo se volvió negro.

**Yeii y esto lo hice en 3 horas, de verdad me dio una inspiración grande, se me olvido Muchísimas gracias a Roan Ab me llene de alegría al leerte, y pues dejen reviews, y me alegrare más nos vemos!**

**(1) polígono es donde entrenan los tiros.**

**(2) es la canción de Rib Shinzou Democracy**

**(3) creppypasta las historias de terror como slenderman, Jeff the killer, etc.**


End file.
